Letters to My Enemy
by Bush Fire Transition
Summary: The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess have started a verbal war on paper. The two start exchanging letter in their 5th Year. From there, it become a normality, an anchor to their crazy live. [Dramione].
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Malfoy,

I see you've weaseled your way into the Umbridge's little rank of boy scouts. You seem quite smug, wearing your little badge around and bullying younger years like some all-powerful authority. I would suggest trying not to let it get to your head, but your ego is already huge; I'm certain it can't get any larger, or else your head shall burst. Oh, and next time, try to actually crush the Asphodel leaves before adding it to the Wiggenweld Potion? I'd like to maintain an O in Potions, thanks.

Granger

Know-It-All,

I do believe that you've gotten more annoying over these past few years, and for your information, I have gotten an O in potions each year since first year. If you desire to make the Wiggenweld Potion correctly, you have to split the lacewing legs.

Malfoy

Silver-Haired Snake,

I would say I'm surprised, but the amount of kissing-up that occurs in Potions, particularly from you, I am eagerly awaiting for Professor Snape to promote you to a higher Potions class. Apparently, ferrets can make half-decent potions. Who knew? I shall write to the Daily Prophet in great haste!

Granger

Bush-head,

It amazes me how you don't seem to know how to move on from the past. While I may have been a ferret momentarily, you have been, are, and always will be a beaver. Anyways, if you report to the Prophet, my father **will** hear about it.

Malfoy

Daddy's boy,

For your information, my teeth are perfectly proportional, no thanks to you. Further, you left your arithmancy textbook on the table, so I've taken the liberty to include it. If I find it alone again, I will burn it in a bonfire. If you hope to keep your memories in the future, I recommend that you stop running into walls while chasing me. I've heard it affects the brain.

Granger

Teacher's Pet,

Me? Running? I am a gentleman. Gentlemen do not run. I have, however, noted you running about the castle at an alarming rate. It seems to possess a pattern; are you, by any chance, late for something? It would be a shame if Gryffindor's little princess were to be involved with some…rule-breaking. I'd be careful, Granger.

Malfoy.

Prat,

In regards to your comment, I prefer to actually attempt to make it to class on time, unlike yourself. Earlier, I saw you enter a broom closet with Crabbe and Goyle. I didn't know they had enough brain cells to comprehend shame or privacy. However, I don't think any of you understand the point of a mop or a broom. You see, a broom is used to sweep the garbage off the floor. A mop on the other hand, is used to wet and dry the floor. I'm sure if it doesn't make sense to you and your poor sheltered pureblood mind, Filch can help you during your detention tonight!

With Love,

Granger

Bookworm,

Must I remind you we have OWLs? Shouldn't you be inhaling some book or forcing Potter and Weasel to study (God knows they are incompetent fools)? It would be a shame if something were hindering your preparations or distracting you. I will be keeping a watchful eye on the halls, to catch and rule-breaking delinquents. Luckily, neither you nor your friends fall under such a category.

I'm shocked you haven't put those sucking-up skills to use this year. Maybe Dumbledore has finally found a teacher who can see past your façade? The Ministry does always put forward their best.

Malfoy

Toad minion,

Finally, the school year is over and you are no longer my potions partner. I would say it's been fun, but we both know that's not true. Thanks to you, we only got an adequate O for the term. As a result, I've included this 40ft long research paper on the possible reasons for your sudden brain cell loss.

Granger

Ginger follower,

I'm flattered by how much you care about my education and intelligence, so I decided to return the favor. I've attached an article from your favorite magazine, Witch Weekly, titled "How to get rid of the bush on your head." It made me think of you instantly. Don't bother returning it; my mother doesn't care, so you can sell it to help Weasel pay for his next meal.

Malfoy

**OH HI. So its me, emsaduem and emerald again. We are pumping out Dramiones like obsessive shippers (oh wait...). I know this is a commonly used format for a one-shot, but we wanted to expand. This chapter is dedicated to the 5th Year. It's slightly confusing, so if you have any questions, either PM me or emerald, or just this account in general. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Albino Git,

You must have hidden in the Malfoy Manor for far too long; I think you got paler over the summer break. Scared I may outsmart you? The fear, of course, is natural. Intimidation leads to people snapping out, trying to make up for their lack of intelligence or beauty, both of which you lack. And, it seems we have Potions again. I've been drinking kegs of Liquid Luck in hopes to avoid being your partner once more.

Sincerely,

Granger

Future Potions Partner,

Your guzzling, it seems, had no real effect. I'm sure the Professor had a logical reason for pairing us up. Most likely, he wanted to have a smart student help the struggling student falling behind. I'll be happy to lend you notes, if things become too difficult. I've noticed you chose to formally sign your former note. You have finally learned who your superiors are, Granger. I'm extremely proud. Shall I send over a treat for you? How do owl food pellets sound?

Malfoy

Prick,

You best keep the pellets for your two oversized minions. Since you claim our partnership is destined, I'm surprised you haven't proposed on the spot yet. Then again, you Slytherins are quite cowardly. Anyways, I'm willing to sacrifice our lengthy relationship for your servitude to a noseless human thumb. I'm sure mummy and daddy dearest are overcome with joy.

From,

Granger

Granger,

Don't you dare talk about my mother.

Ferret-face,

Are you alright?

Granger

Egotistic Brat,

Is something wrong?

Granger

Bucktooth,

While I am flattered by your concern, it is none of your business. By the way, McLaggen is a real catch.

Sincerely,

Malfoy

Malfoy,

If McLaggen is a catch, Parkinson must be the haul of the year. Maybe focus a little less on my love life and more on our Potions class. You seem absent-minded.

From,

Granger

Nest-head,

I would disagree, seeing as yesterday, you dropped in the mandrake leaves without properly dicing them.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I'll have you know, my dicing was sufficient enough for us to pass with flying colors. Oh, and running off in the middle of last night's patrol was inconvenient. I'm sure that even Ron, in his delusional, fevered state would have been able to keep his mind on task. If you are ill, just call in sick. It's easier for me to patrol without chasing you around. Disappearing into thin air is quite childish, even for you.

Granger

Granger,

Some things even your bushy, vast mind can't understand. Leave it to the adults.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

You're acting more civil than usual. Perhaps you've finally lost it. Regardless, I would take things easy. Also, we don't have to patrol tonight, so you and your precious self can have your "beauty sleep." If you want, I can take over patrol for the next few days.

Granger

Granger,

Thank you for your concern. It's nice to know you think I'm handsome.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Correction- I recall saying beauty sleep- it really brings out your feminine qualities.

Granger

Granger,

I heard Weasel got ahold of some fire whiskey and fainted. Who knew his tolerance was so limited? And you thought I was feminine.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

No thanks to you, you self-centered prick.

Granger

Granger,

Why would you suspect me? I would never harm a hair on that ginger head of Ickle-Ronniekins.

Malfoy

Ferret,

I'm not Harry or Ron. Your eaves-dropping, the conveniently poisoned whiskey, and your overall suspicious behavior… It doesn't take long to figure out your scheme.

Granger

Granger,

You don't know anything. How about you shut your mouth and watch what you write. Keep your long nose out of my business.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Dumbledore could help.

Granger

Granger

It doesn't matter. There's nothing you could do. I'm not one of your pity party best friends that needs you to hold their hand as they cross the street like a big boy. Of course you would need that old geezer to solve your problems for you. Did you leave your big girl knickers at home, love?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

My "pity party friends" happen to be twice the people you are! Both Harry and Ron got onto their Quidditch team fair and square, unlike you. Money may work for now, ferret, but eventually, you're going to get a faceful of reality.

Granger

Granger,

I have no qualms with Weasley as your keeper. As of today's match, I fully support pothead's decision. I find it rather fitting. After all, Weasley is our king.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

You are an insufferable prat. How about you stop belittling my friends to make yourself seem smarter and more powerful.

Granger

Granger,

I'm shocked that you know me so poorly. When would I ever miss a chance to belittle your little partners in crime?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

It's alright. Not all of us have natural confidence. Your parricidal ways may bring you confidence right now, but in the end, you're a scared little boy.

Granger

Granger,

If I'm a scared little boy, then you're an ugly rat running from the cat on its tail. Speaking of cats, keep your mangy one in your common room. He nearly tripped me the other night while I was patrolling with a Ravenclaw.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I'm shocked you actually do your patrols. I assume you and Parkinson were in some dank corner. I hope none of the rounds caused you and your 'love life' any hassle.

Oh, and if you keep ditching said patrols to wander around the school, disappearing for God knows how long, please give your fellow prefect a kind reminder.

Granger

Granger,

You see, I would spend my every minute of every day with Parkinson, except for the fact that she's filthier than the bottom of my feet, dumber than Crabbe and Goyle combined, and as disgusting and clingy as the "arm candy" the Weasel hangs from his shoulder. Speaking of which, how is your precious Weasel? I haven't seen much of him with the mop of blond hair connected to his lips. Jealous?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Ron is my friend. Nothing more.

Granger

Granger,

Seems I may have hit a sensitive spot, hmm? Don't go wailing and sending your little birds after me. At least I would be able to deflect them.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Speaking of birds, would you happen to know anything about a dead bird I found on the floor of the room of requirements last night? I found it rather odd.

Granger

Granger,

What would you need to be in that room? Finally succumbed to your loneliness and decided to cry in peace?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Touché.

Granger

Granger,

Cat got your tongue? Wait, I would suppose that would have been second year. Do you need someone to help you come up with big girl insults?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

How would you know about that incident?

Granger

Granger,

You happen to forget who I am.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Let's not get carried away. Your ego is already threatening to break the Great Hall's ceiling.

Granger

Granger,

At least I am not going around and moping in the library. Red-head is yet to come crawling back to you?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I'm not moping; Harry is just busy and Ron is...occupied.

Granger

Granger,

With snogging that spice girl?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Regarding how Ron chooses to spend his time, neither of us are in a position to judge him. Besides, it's not like you do anything better. I only see you moping around the halls.

Granger

Granger

Walking does not imply moping. If you need me to owl some definitions from the dictionary, I can, but I assume you have one in that endless book bag of yours.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Believe it or not, I don't carry around a dictionary. Just because I choose to be prepared doesn't mean I'm impractical.

Granger

Granger,

I'm glad to hear one portion of your warped muggle culture hasn't bled into your daily life.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I don't quite understand. Are you implying that muggles always carry around a dictionary? If you were curious, they don't. Your lack of knowledge concerning muggle life will never cease to amaze me.

Granger

Granger,

I have no need how muggles live. They can crawl into their holes and watch their telly to their heart's content. I, unlike some bushy-haired muggleborns, don't need to read up on every aspect of a culture to embrace it.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Gasp! You know what a telly is? And here, I was under the impression that you didn't take muggle studies. Also, humans don't live in holes. Hobbits do.

Granger

Granger,

What in God's blazes is a 'hobbit'?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Oh...nevermind. I'll just have to leave you guessing.

Granger

Granger,

Damnit! What the hell is a hobbit?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I can't believe you would do something like that. I can't believe I even considered pitying you. Dumbledore was one of the few who still saw the good in you, and you stabbed him in the back, you vile creature. I'm not even sure if I can stand to see your stupid face again without hexing you, you arse. You claim that muggle-borns are the filth of the street, but your hand are so soaked with blood, you don't even deserve the right to lick the dirt off my feet. I hate you so much, and if you would be so kind as to meet me at the astrology tower later, I would enjoy pushing you off. I used to have faith that you could change and help us, but you're no better than any of the other cruel, disgusting, despicable, deplorable death-eater spawn.

Granger

Some people don't always have a choice.

**Hello, fellow Dramione-ers. This chapter is a little confusing. Referring to spark notes on the sixth book of the series may prove to be useful. PM us with any questions. Emerald and I are nonetheless very proud of this particularly long chapter. We hope you are enjoying it, and if you are, drop us a review, favorite the story, and follow it for new updates (which are coming soon, we promise).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the internet. Sorry it took us so long to update, and we'll try to post sooner next time. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Granger,

You will never see this letter. You've left Hogwarts, undoubtedly following the Chosen One to defeat the Dark Lord. I'd like to say I wish you luck, but the idea itself is futile. In the first few weeks of school, dozens of His followers have taken control of the school. Hogsmeade is under Death Eater control, as are other key towns throughout England. Just...please. Don't get yourself killed.

Malfoy

Granger,

I don't suppose I'll ever send this one either. It's too dangerous for me to actually send you a letter anymore. If it consoles you, know I didn't have a choice at the end of sixth year. He threatened me with the death of my mother, and I know my own flesh and blood's death on my part is a far greater burden to bear. I'm not so sure why I'm still thinking of writing to you, but I guess our letters are one of the few pieces of normality that hasn't been ripped from me. I miss our banter, even when it was cold, but I doubt things will go back to those days soon.

Malfoy

Granger,

Every single class is the same. Ancient Runes have become rants from Death Eater- teachers about how powerful and amazing the Dark Lord is. Muggle Studies has been scrapped. I can't help but think of you as I walk by that old classroom on my way to patrol. I can almost hear your loud voice answering questions.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I feel so lost, I've just resorted to writing letters I won't send to you. I want more than anything to write to you again, but with the war, I know it's impossible. We visited the Minsitry of Magic in our battle against Voldemort. Of course, I use the term 'visited' extremely loosely. We stupefied Ministry workers, and used Polyjuice to get in. Our search thankfully paid off, and we were able to get a horcrux. Of course, not only do we have Voldemort on our tails, but we are now fugitives of the law. I think you would be proud of me. If this is just the beginning, then what's next? Robbing Gringotts bank?

Granger

Granger,

I'm a tool. I have become a blunt instrument to be used by the Dark Lord. He has my mother. I don't know what to do. Sure, my tasks presently are to keep students in line and report any traitorous behavior, but as I lie and act, the Dark Lord may see me as a useful asset. I do not want blood on my hands. Hermione... what do I do? Am I selfish for loving?

Malfoy

Granger,

I haven't slept in days. The night on the Astronomy Tower is following me everywhere. My Aunt Bella is yet to stop congratulating me, as if I were a hero. As if I hadn't killed the most humble and kind man. I have been sent to his office so many times, he has-had- a spot in his office for me. Everytime I would walk in, he would nod, and I would sit down on the worn armchair. We would talk; he never reprimanded me, never brought up my wrong-doing. Just talked. I would eventually break down and tell him everything, even though he never pressured me. And I ended his life. I can understand why you hate me. I will understand.

Malfoy

Granger,

They've made all of the students torture each other in school with the unforgivable curses. I can't say it's made me change my mind about all this, but I have been thinking. The only thing I know for sure is that I've been growing tired. I don't want to die, but I'm not brave enough to change.

Malfoy

Granger,

One of the few muggle-born Gryffindors that came back to school has disappeared. No one knows where he is. I've asked around the Slytherin students in silence, and none of them have any info. I can't help but to be thankful you're not here. Hogwarts has probably become just as dangerous as whatever crazed mission you're on. I have a sinking feeling that he won't be coming back anytime soon.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

It's silly to write to you. These letters will never get to you. I'm in a forest in the middle of God knows where, with nothing but hopelessness to comfort me, on the run. Each day is longer than the last. We may have one horcrux, but we have no method of destroying it. It seems like a look there is no end. Tensions have risen between us, and the Golden Trio has morphed into angry old woman acting crabby. Even the books I brought on this journey have no comfort. Hopefully, writing to a Draco who would never respond can keep me sane.

Granger

Granger,

I was found a tattered book last night in the charred remains of the library. It didn't have a cover, but I couldn't help but laugh when I figured out what it was. Your favorite: _Hogwarts, A History. _You'd be devastated by the shape the library is in now. Unfortunately, I can't even be sure if you'll be there to see it.

Malfoy

Dear Granger,

Another muggleborn disappeared. This one was less subtle. A bunch of Death Eaters marched into potions, dragging her out. Her friend was in hysterics, attempting to pull at the Death Eaters. She was hexed. I wish I was as noble as her. I could only stare ahead. Like the other boy, she is yet to return. Class quickly resumed as if nothing happened. Snape is as heartless as ever.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Ron left us last night. We've been growing apart, but something set him off. I don't know where he went, but I hope he's alright. I think he's mad at Harry and I, but I can't be sure. I can't help but to worry about you, too. We certainly didn't leave on good terms, and I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to see me again. At the same time, I can't even be sure if I should want to see you.

Granger

Draco,

It was a cold Christmas in Godric's Hollow. We had got to visit Harry's parents' graves. I'd try to explain in words the pain we were both in. Loneliness, nostalgia, and sorrow quickly set in. Meeting the deranged Bathilda Bagshot didn't help our case, especially when it turned out she was just a cadaver, mobilized by Voldemort's snake. We got out, but Harry's wand is broken, now. He was a bit depressed when we left, but I don't think his shattered wand is the only thing that affected his mood. It seems that slowly, Voldemort is sucking the life out of us like dementors. It's been hard moving place to place with Him at every corner, and our spirits are slowly fading away.

Granger

Hermione,

The Christmas dinner was cancelled. Everyone had a regular dinner and was sent off to bed. God forbid if any of us broke the given curfew. I, however, had to patrol until midnight. I found multiple kids, ranging from 1st years to fellow classmates, sobbing or moping in corners of the castle. I had to send them to their dorms with a minor hex, but did not report it. I feel the same, inside. Even I, a cold-hearted Malfoy, look forward to Christmas. It was fun to stay up late with my friends, playing stupid games of Exploding Snap or Wizarding Chess. When I returned to the common room, only a few obnoxious, Death Eater spawn were cackling around the fire. They invited me to join their club hangout, and after getting a whiff of the firewhiskey, I nearly agreed. I wonder if I will get any presents this year. I wonder if my father is too busy killing innocent people. I wonder how your christmas went...

Malfoy

Dear Granger,

It's about four minutes from midnight, and the Slytherins around the common room are celebrating like madmen. To be honest, I don't mind celebrating, but another year of this torture isn't something I'd toast to. Also, to celebrate the new year, I think I overheard the death eaters saying that they're going to be harsher on the half-bloods in school. Between the number of half-bloods and muggle-borns that chose not to come back post Christmas, about half the kids at Hogwarts are now purebloods. Imagine, the warm and welcoming school you knew driving children away home to their parents.

Malfoy

Hermione,

I've taken to studying like its my drug. I try to turn a blind eye on the Gryffindor kids, such as Weaselette and Elongated Butt, who have been sneaking around. One Death Eater, however, noticed this, an gave me a taste of my own; the cruciatus curse for 5 consecutive minutes before being dumped in some cupboard. I was awoken by a concerned second year. She had bushy hair, kind of like you. For a second, I though I was dreaming.

Draco

Hermione,

Just last week, I realized I referred to you by your first name. I don't know why, but I would guess it's because these letters have become more personal for me. I'm doubt you're still writing letters at all, but I guess I can look forward to these each week. Anyways, no doubt things have gotten worse around here. Slowly, this overrated prison seems to be contorting itself into my personal hell. I don't have anyone left with the exception of Blaise and professor Snape, but even my closest friend is more reserved than his normal fun-loving self. Before long, they won't need dementors to suck the happiness from us.

Draco

Hermione,

Exams are coming around soon. I can almost see you, hiding behind stacks of books or double checking your notes with anyone who would listen. I don't care, honestly. If I'm lucky, I fail. Its not as if we've learned anything. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has made it a daily activity for students to practice Unforgivable Curses on one another. If they do not do it, the are forced to drink vile potions. No one else seems to care either. Why should any of us care?

Draco

Hermione,

Exams are finally over, so there isn't much point in studying anything anymore. Given, the exams were based on the unforgivables. I can't help but to think that you would've passed with flying colors, regardless of the subject. Although, I doubt anyone gives a damn about scores. If we're lucky, they won't mean anything anytime soon. I've been meaning to write a letter to actually send to you, but I just don't have the heart, and every time I pick up my quill, I'm conflicted. Do I send for your forgiveness, or ask for your help?

Draco

Draco,

Our run of bad luck seems to be subsiding, but I don't have high hopes that it'll stay that way. Last night, Ron came back, and when he did, he and Harry had the sword. They had destroyed the locket, but now we're not quite sure what to do next. We're thinking about visiting a friend who might be able to give us some information, but I'm a bit worried. I almost feel like we've hit the calm before a storm.

Hermione

Hermione,

I was pulled out of school by my father. It was sudden, and I barely had time to pack. Aunt Bella was at the Manor, as were multiple other Death Eaters. Apparently, someone had broken into her vault, and taken something precious. Everything is very hush, hush, so I don't know exactly what. I do know, you are in danger. I have no way of contacting you, and I am sick with worry. Hermione... I wish to see you. So much.

Draco

Draco,

I saw you, yesterday, and I'm not sure what to think. Seeing you with the death eaters- you've changed so much, but at the same time, you may have saved our lives. When Bellatrix was torturing me, you looked away. Was it out of shame? You're making my head toss and turn, and I don't know what to do. I need some time to think things through, but I want so badly to believe that it's not your fault.

Hermione

Hermione,

I don't know why, after all this time, I though your blood would be different. That somehow, if you were to bleed, it would look less painful, and your blood would be tainted. Yet, the crimson that leaked from the blade and spilled onto our marble floor was as red as my blood. When it came from you, however, I wanted to throw up. I wanted to run. I wanted to attack Aunt Bella and rush in to save you. But I'm not a prince on a white horse. All I could do was turn away. you have every right to hate me; hell, I hate me. Maybe I'll work up the courage to write to you soon.

Draco

Draco,

I forgive you.

Hermione,

I'm sorry.

* * *

**Now, we know the ending might seem a bit cliffhangery, but we will try to post sooner. Sorry if the format is really weird. We'll try to fix if it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, people of the internet. Sorry this chapter took so long. We wrote it up a little while ago, but after the great reviews we got last time and a little bit of revision, we decided we had to make it longer. We know, it still isn't very long but the next one will be longer. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Athena,

When people have fought as long as we have, forgiveness does not always work. Our battles are never-ending; I fear if I lose our rivalry, I may go insane. There is little to grasp onto, in these murky depths.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

It's nice to hear from you again. It's been such a long time that I've forgotten what our correspondence means. Anyways, thanks to you, my brothers and I are leaving for a trip soon. We promise to be safe, and you should hear from me again soon.

Athena

Athena,

Be careful. You must remember who you are, and not overdo it. Your brother can be thick-headed, so watch over him as well as yourself.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

For the most part, our trip was successful. We had some trouble on the way there, but it went well overall, and we brought home a souvenir.

Athena

Athena,

I have become the scapegoat for your departure. It seems as though you are missed by the others. They hope to see you again. but I feel as though your presence shall only make everything more chaotic.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

Since we all felt satisfied with our trip, my brothers and I will be returning home. We plan on getting together with some friends at the local bar to celebrate our reunion. It's been so long that I feel like I've almost forgotten what it's like to be comfortable at home.

Athena

Athena,

Home is not always comforting. You may see it as a home, but to me, it is just a prison. Tread carefully; you may have friends here, but far too many enemies lurk around as well.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

I know houses can feel like a prison, but family is was makes a house feel like a home. Anyways, we met an old friend upon our arrival who helped us to settle in. We've reunited with our neighbors and are looking forward to spending some time here. Being back, I can't help but to think of all the "happy" memories we've shared.

Athena

Athena,

Interesting memories would be a more appropriate word. But check each shadow and plan your next move.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

If I never see you again, just know that you're the most insufferable little git I've ever had the displeasure of even glancing at accidentally.

Athena

Athena,

We all know that you're too much of a perfectionist for anything to possibly go wrong. Besides, I don't think that the universe likes either of us enough to stop us from seeing each other again.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

Most of would like to hope that you're right, but the rest of me is to filled with doubt and worry to think about much else.

Athena

Athena,

I feel as though this conflict is bound to reach a climax; I can feel it in the walls as I walk these empty school halls. After your brief capture, security has been ramped up. Don't do anything too stupid, Athena. Use the wisdom bestowed upon you.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

While I cannot tell you where I currently reside, I find it funny that we're merely walls away, but it feels as if there is such a great divide. I know what you mean though, about the halls. The air is so thick with tension; I feel like it's going to suffocate me.

Athena

Athena,

If my experience with tension is anything to go by, these walls will soon burst; I fear that when they do, they shall crumble away into nothingness. I don't want to lose them. But, maybe if they fall, you shall finally be revealed to me.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

Are you alright? Feeling a bit warm? Or is all this just getting to your head?...

Athena

Athena,

You ignorant little child. Even when I'm trying to make an elaborate metaphor you can't take it serious.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

It is difficult to take something seriously from someone like you.

Athena

Athena,

Touché, my friend, touché.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

I have run out of books. Nothing can distract me from the hopelessness settling into my heart. I can only force myself to sit, wait, and write to you.

Athena

Athena,

You're lucky to have any books at all for company. All I do now is sit around and wait for the imminent to come. I fear that our time is limited and that the final threads holding this together will snap. I wish the best of luck to you in this chaos, and if I see you on the other side, I'll keep writing.

Poseidon

Poseidon,

I never doubted that. I too, shall see you on the other side. Let us hope both of us make it.

Athena

* * *

**Hey, thanks to everyone who has been reading. Emsaduem and I were thrilled that our story is being read by you all. Also, to Lizzie, we are totally okay if you want to translate our story into French. Thanks so much! To the rest of you, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Dear Draco Malfoy,

I can't believe it has been nearly a month since the Battle of Hogwarts. I have just received a letter regarding a make-up year in Hogwarts. Harry and Ron have refused, as both have been offered quite good Auror positions due to their veteran backgrounds. I, of course, shall be attending.

I wrote to see how you are. I know the war was rough for you and I haven't heard from you in so long. Out of curiosity, will you be re-attending Hogwarts?

From,

Hermione Granger

P.S. I must admit, I am thankful we no longer have to write under aliases, no matter how much your real name sickens me.

Dearest Granger,

Ever the mother figure, aren't you? You always have to stick your nose in everyone's business. Anyways, much to both our chagrin, I will be returning to school. I know you just can't wait to see me again.

Sincerely,

Malfoy

P.S. Regarding our names, the feeling is rather mutual, though I must admit, your most-likely careful selection of names was rather precise.

Dear Malfoy,

We've both been through hell. Sometimes, jokes are just not enough. I don't know about you, but I've attended too many funerals, and sat through too many moments of silence. Is it silly I wish we were bickering again, like children?

From,

Granger

Granger,

Humor me. I don't want to think about the war, and for now, I just want to forget about it. So, now that we've established that and have nothing else to talk about, what do you think of this disgusting rain that's been happening?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

The rain has been falling perfectly fit my mood. It gives me yet another excuse to ignore the outside world, and curl up with a good book. Not that you would care. I am, of course, nothing but the bookworm.

Granger

Granger,

Of course you, of all people, would take a question about the weather in England seriously, bookworm. Anyways, since school is less than a week from now, are you the eighth year head girl?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

It seems so. Though I doubt anyone in our grade will be running around like idiots. They seemed to have matured, unlike some people I know.

Granger

Granger,

On the contrary, I do believe I have matured. I've been nothing but a gentleman for the majority of this conversation, and besides, you're the one making childish remarks about maturity.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Fair point. But I may as well get in the spirit; I AM going to see you in a few days. I have to get mentally prepared to deal with you.

Granger

Granger,

I just wanted to thoroughly thank you for letting me see your reaction of the train today. I found it utterly and completely hilarious.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Why didn't you tell me you were head boy this year?! Here I was, in the dark about who it would be, and you couldn't even bother to mention it once throughout our correspondence?

Granger

Granger,

You never asked, so I did not feel the need to tell you. Although, I was looking forward to seeing that priceless expression to kickstart my year. But did I sense some relief along with the bewilderment?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

You stupid prick, I hate you. I'm terrified of the thought of having to see your face every day. The only thing I'm relieved about is the fact that I can just crumple up and throw my letters at your door instead of having to owl them.

Granger

Granger,

I must admit, I would rather receive my letter by owl than at my doorstep. If you leave them there, I may just throw them out or disregard them. What would you do without my correspondence?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I'd hold a celebration in honor of not having to hear from you again. Maybe I could actually look forward to receiving owls again. Although, I enjoy your owl's company, he's very sweet, despite his guardian. I'd like to think he learns from your mistakes.

Granger

Granger,

Wasn't it YOU who happened to contact me first? Desperate for a relationship now that Weaselbee and Boy-Who-Is-Too-Full-Of-It-For-His-Own-Good have ditched you to fend for yourself? I'd say its rude to leave a girl to fend by herself, especially after a war regarding her kind, but you are not the one that needs to be protected.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I thought you had gotten over my blood. It seems old habits die hard, huh, ferret?

Granger

Granger,

If you look at what I had written, it does not imply you are a lesser being by any means. However, is it not a fact that the war was started over stuck-up purebloods' unreasonable prejudice against muggle-born witches and wizards? Forgive me if I offended you, seeing as that was not my intent. Actually, through your response, are you implying that purebloods cannot come to accept that blood status does not matter? Do contemplate before responding.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

No. I am sorry. If anything, you are a prime example of a pureblood that has gotten over their status and made peace with a muggle-born. I shouldn't be so sensitive about these things; I managed to put up with them for a long time. I would be lying, however, if I said I held no grudge to purebloods. Maybe you don't, but I clearly remember my stay at Malfoy Manor during the war.

Granger

Granger,

I have to say, I know there's nothing I can do to make up for it, but that doesn't mean I don't understand. Anyways, I would be lying if I said there isn't a part of me that's still getting used to it and is a bit uncomfortable. Care to make amends?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

If only you shall accept my apology, then I shall accept yours. The war is over; we should act the part.

Granger

Granger,

Very well, I agree to the terms and hope you can accept my humble apology. By the way, surprised that we're potions partners again?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

To be honest, not particularly. Despite everything, we are the top students of our grade.

Granger

Granger,

We have patrol tonight, so don't forget. I don't want to spend time with any seventh years, so don't be late or absent.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Its odd, that we refer to seventh years as if the fact we are repeating a year is nothing. I wonder what my old self would say if she heard I was repeating a year?

Granger

Granger,

Did you really have to turn this into a psychological analysis? I'm perfectly happy with ignoring them because they're younger than us. We're still older, and it's not like we're repeating this year out of stupidity, so what does it matter?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Ever the gentleman. Reminds me, did you hear abut McGonegall trying to get a annual celebration in remembrance of the Battle? My plan on that day is to ignore everyone and hole up in the library; I will not be in the mood for dancing.

Granger

Granger,

I seriously doubt that's going to happen. It's highly likely that you, as head girl, will have to attend said event. How would it look to have the head girl absent? You don't want to disappoint Professor McGonagall, do you?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I could conveniently move to another country.

Granger

Granger,

Is goody-two-shoes-Granger going to be a rebel? Well, too bad, it's pointless. The head girl and boy from the seventh and eight years are required to open the ceremony with a dance. I asked the Headmistress myself.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Why would you, of all people ask her?

Granger

My Darling Granger,

I wanted to ask you to the ball and profess my undying love for you. What did you think Granger? Why would I want to attend? I'd have Parkinson attached to my arm like a sticking charm.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Was that a compliment? Are you implying I, bookworm, bushy-haired Granger, am above the pureblood Pansy?

Granger

Granger,

Are you really that ignorant? Parkinson has the voice of a parrot, face of a pug, and she's got the IQ of the potatoes we eat for supper. Nearly everyone is above her, so it's not much of an accomplishment. Even Longbottom knows the difference between a hippogriff and a chicken.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I do believe I have a plan that would benefit both of us.

Granger

Granger,

Pray, tell, dear, what would that be?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Although we must attend it, I think it is the perfect opportunity to disappear. Shall we meet outside the entrance to dungeons, say, around 11 that night?

Granger

Granger,

Sounds awfully devious. Shall we get highly intoxicated and do things we will regret in the morning? Or do you just wish to sit in awkward silence?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Get your filthy head out of the gutter.

Granger

Granger,

Fine. I will meet you outside the dungeon.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Only when you, of all people agree to something easily do I get suspicious. I hate you, you stupid prick.

Granger

Granger,

I am sure that is the case.

Malfoy

P.S Do you prefer butterbeer or pumpkin juice?

Draco,

I found some of the old parchment I used throughout the war, just to write to you. It was one of my last sheets, but I decided to write again on it, for old time's sake. Or, maybe it's to get everything off my chest. Although, I doubt I'll ever have the courage to owl this one to you.

The memorial ball was honestly depressing and grueling. However, when we were dancing, we were in our own world. You kept me anchored, and swept me across the dance-floor. And although it was just a mandatory dance, I couldn't help but be happy. Somehow, you were able to keep me smiling. By the time we stumbled into the Room of Requirement, I was barely able to stand from laughter. You had brought the butterbeer, like you promised, and in practical silence, we sat and drank.

I don't know what this is. It's not like what happened with McLaggen or Ronald. With them, I felt slightly more shy, and my palms would sweat. With you, Draco, I feel elated, happy. Sure, my heart raced when you held me during our dance, but I can only assume it's because we have become closer... right? I just don't know.

Hermione

Hermione,

This moment is a bit... nostalgic for me. Writing letters I'm never going to send to you... It bring back a certain fondness, but also, the memories of tougher times, where all I had to keep me sane was the thought that you could be worse off than I was. I know I don't hate you anymore. That much is obvious, and I'm fairly certain I like you to an extent. The question is, how much? I can honestly say to you I haven't been more confused over anyone but myself. Now, I find myself longing to see you when you're not there, even if I know you don't feel the same. You're out of reach, but practically within my grasp. How could I ever drag you to the same level I'm stuck at? With my father in Azkaban and my mother falling to pieces, my fate is decided with the roll of dice. Will I ever tell you how I feel? I can't say for sure, but all I want now is to be lost in a moment with you without having to think about the consequences.

Draco

Hermione,

I shall have to resort to quill and paper once again from going insane. Like the war, this letter will remain buried away in a chest or closet. It's strangely relaxing to write to you, while sitting beside you in the Hospital Wing as I desperately wait for you to wake up. Right now, I hate the Death Eaters more than anything. Of course, just when I began to think that everything's over and that I can sort out the feelings running around inside my head, they attacked us and knocked you out. I don't remember much else of what happened, but when I woke up in the hospital wing, there you were, as still and unmoving as stone. Every once in a while, when you twitch a bit, I can't help but to be overcome with the false hope that you might be waking up, but when you don't move, I remember that my efforts are futile and all I can do is wait.

Draco

Hermione,

It's all my fault, and I don't know what to do. I should have acted- should have tried harder to do something, but I couldn't. Last night, Madame Pomfrey said you wouldn't be able to go home for Christmas break, even if you woke up tomorrow before the train left. She wrote a letter to the Weasleys explaining what happened, but she left me out of it, probably for the better. Even though I have a feeling that you would be telling me not to blame myself, I can't help but to keep thinking that. All I want this Christmas is for you to wake up healthy and to see your smile again. Just in case, I bought you a gift. I hope you'll like it. It took me a while and pulling the strings on the few good connections I have left to get you an unprinted edition of _Hogwarts, A History_, but you're certainly worth the effort. These days, I worry more than anything that you may not be around to see it.

Draco

Hermione,

It was New Year's Eve, but while every Slytherin was off getting drunk, I was in the dark Hospital Wing with you. Thankfully, at the time you had no nightmares bothering you, as your breath was slow and steady. My hand was holding yours, as my left arm cradled my head; I was nodding off. It almost hurt to see you sleeping so softly, not knowing what was happening or not knowing what it was doing to the people around you. By the time midnight came, I couldn't help but to wish that I could spend it with you, holding hands, sitting somewhere together, but instead, here I am, waiting for you to awaken. When I fell asleep around three in the morning, I thought I felt your hand grip more tightly around mine. I remember dismissing it as a hallucination, but I've never been more grateful to be wrong.

Draco

Malfoy,

Thank you for retrieving all my homework from my classes while I was in the Hospital Wing. I hope you are not still blaming yourself for the incident. I am in prime health and am ready to kick your pale arse in academics once again.

Granger

Hermione,

It's so nice to know that you missed me and my pale white arse, as you so kindly put it. Anyways, did you receive my parcel for Christmas?

Draco

Malfoy,

I cannot thank you enough for the gift. It is wonderful and I have not been able to put it down. I wasn't expecting anything from anyone, honestly other than Harry and Ron. I feel terrible for getting you nothing. Is there anything you might want?

Granger

Granger,

Only you, Hermione Granger, would be concerned with someone else after just waking up from a coma.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

It seems so. But still, you are yet to answer my question.

Granger

Granger,

I don't bloody know, so surprise me. You've got an awful big head, so use it to come up with ideas.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Then, check your window at 8 tonight. An owl should arrive promptly with it.

Granger

Granger,

Thank you for the wooden box, I actually have begun to use it already, but I have to ask, why did you pick it?

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I don't know. It seems that if I told you, it will only result in teasing. My reasoning is quite silly.

Granger

Granger,

Come on, don't be so childish. If don't tell me, I may be forced to find out myself, and that's no fun.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Alright. The outside was simple, but beautiful and it was very practical. Plus the false bottom, holding secrets beneath seemed so... You. I don't know. Again, as I said, silly. A box shouldn't remind me of you.

Granger

Hermione,

I really did like your gift.

Draco

Malfoy,

What's with the first name basis? I should have given you a wooden box YEARS ago!

Hermione

Hermione,

I figured that we've gotten too old to keep referring to each other by last names. It's quite childish if you consider how long we've known each other.

Draco

Draco,

Have you started looking at any professions for your future? It's nearly February, after all.

Hermione

Hermione,

I'm probably going to take over my father's company, especially with his absence. Mother has been managing it for the past few weeks, but she wants me to take over when school is done. What about you? I'm sure many would be eager to have The Great and Wonderful Hermione Granger as an employee.

Draco

Draco,

I'm not quite sure, to be honest. A position in the Ministry would be nice. I've even been offered a teaching position here by Headmistress Mcgonagall.

Hermione

Hermione,

I'm sure you'll figure it out and excel no matter what you choose. After all, you are "the brightest witch of our age". I would say the most nosy or most pompous, but maybe that's just me.

Draco

Draco,

How about we make a pact? The person who is NOT broke by the end of our first year out of school owes the other a drink.

Hermione

Hermione,

Done, but if you win, I'm buying my own drink. Only idiots and savages make a woman buy their drink.

Draco

Draco,

You know I am nothing like those women. How about you make an exception? I shall pay for my drink. No matter what you want.

Hermione

Hermione,

You and your Gryffindor pride. So... Basically we've both gone in a circle and refuse to have our drinks bought?

Draco

Draco,

Years of arguing cannot just be put aside that simply.

Hermione

Hermione,

I'm sorry to ask, but do you think you could collect arithmancy notes for me next Tuesday? I won't be able to attend class.

Draco

Draco,

Ditching again? I would discourage it, but most of my warnings go unheard.

Hermione

Granger,

Believe it or not, if you can get it through your thick skull, it's actually something important. If you can't take it seriously, I'll just get someone else to do it.

Malfoy

Draco...

Are you alright? I'm...sorry. I will get the notes, no problem. If you need to talk, I'm an owl away.

Hermione

Hermione,

I'm sorry I lashed out at you- it's just that something... complicated... happened at home. Thanks for getting the notes, I really appreciate it.

Draco

Draco,

I know it sounds silly, but I really am willing to listen. It's kinda just us here, you know? I'd like to think you trust me. Please, I want to help. Owl me.

Hermione

Hermione,

You've been my confident for many years, but this is something I need to think about on my own. Sometimes, it just feels like the war isn't really over yet.

Draco

Draco,

I have a feeling that it will never be for us. Whatever you have to attend, could I by chance go as well? I probably sound overconfident, but maybe it might help you through it. Again, a silly notion.

Hermione

Hermione,

You don't want to come with me. The funeral of a former death eater killed by rotting in Azkaban is not something anyone wants to grieve.

Draco

Draco,

I...didn't know. It's not your father, is it?

Hermione

Hermione,

If it were my father, I'd be celebrating with candles and a fricking death-day cake. Just because he was my caretaker doesn't me he was my father. If you think I'm grieving over the man who died, you're mistaken.

Draco

Draco,

Well, you are obviously not throwing a party. This may not be a close friend's funeral, but they were alive at one point. Whether they never spoke to you, or fought for Voldemort, they had some impact on your life. This is not just 'nothing,' Draco.

Hermione

Hermione,

Just forget about all of it.

Draco

Draco,

Don't keep all of your thoughts inside of you. Between your pride, arrogance and feeling of superiority, you may just burst from being overstuffed.

Hermione

Hermione,

You don't deserve my problems dumped on you, especially those related to Death Eaters.

Draco

Draco,

Your mood swings are worse than those of a pubescent teenage girl. Now tell me what's wrong or I'll have to confront you in person.

Hermione

Hermione,

Somethings are best left alone, my long-nosed, bushy-haired bookworm.

Draco

Draco,

I hate you, you stupid prick. Just tell me, are you alright?

Hermione

Hermione

I don't know.

Draco

**I'm so sorry about the format. Even my eyes are having trouble with this. Emerald and I have tried everything. EVERYTHING!**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy what seems to be the longest chapter ever. Feel free to review (that would be awesome!) or PM us with any questions. Heck, we would even take some requests for any future Dramiones. Enjoy, and love from emerald and myself!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Draco,

On a lighter note, did you know all of the eighth years are going to get to do an internship next week? The professors are going to gather us in the great hall and ask us what we'd like to try tomorrow.

Hermione

Hermione,

Yes, I have heard. I'm uncertain of my choice. What about you?

Draco

Draco,

I'm quite torn between a professor and a person working in the department for the rights of magical creatures. Both seem interesting, but I'd hate to miss out on something. However, observing a healer also seems intriguing...

Hermione

Hermione,

You would make a marvelous healer. I'm sure anyone would be lucky to have you heal them. Would you heal me if I were to get any bruises? Or would just one magical kiss on them do the trick?

Draco

Draco,

How is it we manage to keep up this correspondence without killing each other every time we see each other in person? I'd certainly appreciate the silence and lack of whining.

Hermione

Hermione,

The feeling is mutual. I have quite a long list made up of different ways to accomplish such a task.

Draco

Draco,

It's times like this where I wonder how anyone like myself could possibly resist such impeccable manners and charm.

Hermione

Hermione,

That I can agree with. I'm surprised you have yet to come running to me, throwing yourself into my arms, and confessing. But don't worry, I'm patient.

Draco

Draco,

You're just so modest and humble. I just want more than anything to be graced with your presence.

Hermione

Hermione,

Our rooms are adjoined. If you wish, you may have a visiting session. Hours are between 9 In the morning and 6 in the afternoon.

Draco

Draco,

It's simply remarkable how generous you are, allowing me, an unfortunate, ignorant child, to meet you.

Hermione

Hermione,

It is the least I can do for a fan. I've enclosed my own personal signature as well as my old handkerchief. I'm sure tons of girls would buy them from you. Unless, of course, you want to keep them for yourself.

Draco

Draco,

Of course I'll keep your old, unwanted things. I'll put them with my shrine to you as I set fire to it tomorrow.

Hermione

Hermione,

You are far too kind. It is good to hear you have embraced your true self.

Draco

Draco,

I'm still waiting for you to truly embrace your inner self. You have to buy yourself a pair of heels to go with the dress I saw you trying on last night. I'm sure all the girls would love it.

Hermione

Hermione,

Would you be one of those girls?

Draco

Draco,

I'd be the one to take pictures and hang it around the school.

Hermione

Hermione,

It's nice to think that you would like to immortalize me in a photograph; you truly are my most devoted fan.

Draco

Draco,

How did your internship go this week? I'm surprised you never even told me what you were doing. Do you think you'll be working at your internship? Did anyone offer you a job?

Hermione

Hermione,

It was uneventful. Why would you care where I want to work? I would like to hear where YOU are working. I'm basing my decision off of yours; I wish to get as far away from you, professionally speaking.

Draco

Draco,

This week, I spent each day working at a different job. Monday, I spent the day at Saint Mungo's with one of the healers, Tuesday, I was an assistant in the Ministry's Department for the Well-Being of Magical Creatures, Wednesday, Headmistress McGonagall allowed me to observe various professors during their classes, Thursday, I was able to follow an auror through his daily schedule, and yesterday, I spent the day working in the Ministry's law department amongst a few of their top lawyers. I was offered a job at Hogwarts to take the position of the Transfiguration teacher, and the auror program is allowing me to take the test and will determine what to offer me based off of my score. The other positions were willing to hire me as an intern until I am deemed fully trained or educated in the field. However, I am truly torn, and I'm not sure which position I am best suited for. Do you have an opinion? Also, where was your internship? You failed to mention that in your previous letter.

Hermione

Hermione,

It seems that you have been busy. At least you have plenty of things to pick from; I'm sure any of your employers would be lucky to have you. I feel as though that Magical Creatures position isn't really you. Teaching is a demanding position, so I'd take it with a grain of salt. Nonetheless, it seems like something you would be great at. But I can also see you becoming a very talented Healer. I can see why you are torn. I'm sure, if you continue to sample a little bit from each, you will learn which one suits you the most.

Draco

Draco,

Thank you for your input. I really hope it does end up working out. You, however, continue to avoid my question. Answer me!

Hermione

Hermione,

You see darling, I would love nothing more than to tell you exactly what I've been up to for the past week, but that little lioness inside you would surely eat me whole if I did. Since I am rather fond of my looks, and I do not intend to be mauled by a ferocious beast of that nature anytime soon, I am afraid I'll keep you guessing for a few more letters.

Draco

Draco,

For Merlin's sake, tell me. I'll stay away from your face. I promise.

Hermione

Hermione,

Fine. While you were at your internships, I spent the week relaxing at my humble abode. It's not like I actually can intern anywhere, my future has already hit a brick wall.

Draco

Draco,

You ditched the internships? Are you mad? When else would you get such an opportunity. Stop being such a stick in the mud; I'm sure you'll find something you enjoy!

Hermione

Hermione,

You don't get it. No one would ever want to hire me. My family's name is in shambles. My father's company went bankrupt and fell to the ground. I'm lucky enough that the family fortune will last long enough for my successors to float comfortably on before people could begin to forget the things my family did. That is, if my name lives on after me.

Draco

Draco,

That doesn't mean you don't deserve a chance. Give it a shot. People are starting to look past the war and this whole idea of good and evil. There are**FIFTY** shades of grey. At least give the internships a shot.

Hermione

Hermione,

And what exactly do you propose I do? People are starting to look past the war, but if you haven't realized, they've only started, and the tables have turned from back then. While muggleborns are getting the respect that they surely deserve, haven't you realized that people are becoming prejudiced against purebloods? Any day, no matter where, when I go outside, I hear the whispers of people saying things like "foul death-eater spawn" and whatever else. So how exactly do you propose I go about this? Do I walk into the ministry happy-go-lucky, as if all is right with the world and hand them my résumé ?

Draco

Draco,

Show them you are above pathetic squabbling. If they try to pick a fight, hold your ground. That may require controlling your violent temper, so I wish you the best of luck.

Hermione

Hermione,

I will need a lot more than luck, Granger. I'll need it in liquid form. People just don't respect me or trust me. It's time to look past all the Muggle-born reform. The bad guys don't get a second chance. They don't _deserve_ one.

Draco

Draco,

It doesn't matter who you are, everyone deserves second chances. The only thing you have to do is reach out and grab them. Let's start from the beginning. Where do you want to internship?

Hermione

Hermione,

I never looked ahead. An idea of a career and income seemed like distant dreams that are never meant to be achieved. I don't exactly fit one category.

Draco

Draco,

This is your chance. Find out what you like to do. If you don't enjoy your life, then you've wasted it. I know you're somewhat intelligent, so why can't you use that slightly-larger- than-a-walnut-sized brain to figure that out?

Hermione

Hermione,

I was raised to run my father's corrupt business. I can't be a healer or professor. You have doors of opportunity lined up waiting for you and your master key. All I have is a old, crooked key heirloom that opens a broom closet.

Draco

Draco,  
Stop moping around. Poetic and fluffy phrases never suited you. As the muggles say, "You have to grab life by the horns." Even though it may seem like you don't have very many options, you have to take your opportunities and make the best of have your father's business, don't you? Why don't you work with that?  
Hermione

Hermione,  
It was less a business and more well-known illegal operations overlooked by the ministry. His government position gave him advantages. I was only trained in the corrupt.  
Draco

Draco,  
Then take the company and rebuild it. I'm sure you have the resources, so all you need is the drive. You can take it and run with it as far as you please; all you need is to want to do it.  
Hermione

Hermione,  
I see. Thank you. I...needed that.  
Draco

Draco,

You have the intelligence to fix your father's business. Show people that you are above him, and you can take something corrupt and illegal into productive and charitable. Let it be allegorical, a renaissance!

Hermione

Hermione,

You've been reading too many romantic novels. Not everything would have underlying meanings. My family needs social status and money, that's it.

Draco

Draco,

I believe in there is genuine goodness buried deep in your charcoal black heart. Very few death eaters have correspondences with Muggle borns only months after the end of the war.

Hermione

Hermione,

Maybe, I am just using you to gain publicity.

Draco

Draco,

I don't think so low of you.

Hermione

**Well, it's Em here. Sorry for the long delays. Both of our lives are SUPER chaotic. BUT on the bright side, we have the rest of this fluffy fic planned out, and let me tell you, we think you guys will love it. Keep us motivated by leaving a review or favoriting the story! It means a lot. It might even motivate us to post up Chapter 7 faster... Enjoy the Dramione!**


End file.
